


GoldenVibe Onehsots

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Warnings displayed at top of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots featuring the relationship of Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart. There is very little or no continuity of the works unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoldenVibe Onehsots

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past Rape and Miscarriage

Prompt: Lock

Cisco was going out of his fucking mind.

Lisa had locked herself in their bathroom an hour ago and since had gone from refusing to unlock the door to ignoring him. "Lisa please, let me in," he said softly. He tried to listen through the door. Nothing. Oddly enough, not even labored breathing from crying. Cisco panicked. "Lisa? Lisa please?" Knowing he could never break down the door he called Len.

"Cisco this had better be good," answered his brother-in-law.

"It's Lisa, she's locked in the bathroom and I can't hear anything, I think she's out cold," Len could hear the worry in his voice. "I'm on my way, call Barry, see if he can break down the door."

Cisco hung up and did as he was told. Barry arrived minutes later and decided rather than break the door down, he'd phase through and unlock it. Cisco agreed to it. When he door swung open Barry was checking Lisa for a pulse. "I got one but it's not good, I gotta take her to the hospital, meet you there." Cisco called Len as he ran out to his car, barely remembering to take his keys as he did and barely noticing the blood staining the floor mat.

Cisco was lucky that he didn't get pulled over, even more lucky when he didn't crash and kill himself. Cisco approached the desk when he heard his name being called out. It was Len. "Where is she? Is she OK?"

"They're working on her, they don't know what's wrong though, either that or they just haven't said yet." Len told him. "Barry had to go," he said when he saw Cisco looking around the waiting room he'd lead him to. "Something came up at S.T.A.R Labs." Cisco nodded. "Don't worry, Lisa's a tough woman. She'll be fine. Any idea what happened?"

"We were having breakfast, she excused herself to the bathroom. She was taking a while so I went to check she was OK and I heard retching. I tried the door but it was locked, I called out to her and she answered, she was crying but she was refusing to open the door. I kept pleading with her but she continued to refuse and then she just stopped talking. I thought she was ignoring me, but the retching had stopped... There was blood on the bathroom mat..." he said, biting his lip. Len could see how destroyed Cisco looked and felt and pulled him into his arms.

"Lisa will be fine," he assured Cisco, but even he didn't believe himself. They separated and Len got them both coffee. They perched on the edge of the hard, plastic seats and waited.

"Lisa Ramon?" Called a young female Dr in pink scrubs.

"Yes, I'm her husband, this is her brother," Cisco said standing, "is Lisa OK?"

"Lisa is stable, she's sedated but hasn't come around yet, you can go see her now," she smiled. They followed the woman to the room, once there she turned to Cisco. "Mr Ramon, there is something else you should know, your wife was pregnant when she came in. We're sorry for your loss."

"What?" Cisco said confused, "could I ask, how far along she was?"

"We estimated 8-9 weeks."

"Thank you." He turned to Len as the Dr left, "it was that scumbags' baby. Oh Lisa," he mumbled taking her hand.

"Should I call the police? They can use the DNA to help put him away for longer," Len said.

"Go tell the nurses not to get rid of the evidence first." Cisco nodded, not taking his eyes from Lisa's pale form. Len took a final look at Lisa and left. Cisco stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "please be OK Lisa," he murmured against her knuckles.

It was a long day and an even longer night, but Cisco refused to leave Lisa's side for a second. When she came round he was sleeping, leaning forward in the chair, holding her hand. Lisa smiled briefly and gently untangled her hand to stroke his hair. "You want me to get a nurse?" She turned suddenly to see her brother and attempted to clear her throat. He walked closer and handed her a bottle of water.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"We were hoping you could answer that sis."

"How long have I been here?"

"Just since this morning, it's around 1AM now." Len told her softly.

"I don't really remember, I felt pain, I thought it was my period, then I felt sick and I started bleeding, but I kept throwing up, then I just felt weak." She said, her memory of the even vague. "Len, what happened?" He looked at his sister's pleading eyes then at her husband.

"I think you two need to talk. I'll tell the nurse you're awake." Len told her, "I'm glad you're OK though," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Cisco slowly woke to slim fingers running through his hair. He looked up to see Lisa smiling at him. "Hi."

"Hey, I sh-"

"My brother has it covered," she assured him. "He wouldn't tell me. Cisco, what happened to me?" Cisco dragged his hands over his face and sighed.

"I-"

"Please. Cisco, what happened yesterday?"

"You were pregnant. They said around 8 or 9 weeks, which times it exactly to..." He trailed off. It wasn't something he liked bringing up. Because Lisa would normally shut down. Just over two months ago Lisa had been taken by her vicious and violent ex boyfriend. He'd been in prison for years after Len had called the cops on him for domestic abuse when he had kept Lisa against her will. He'd gotten out, still obsessed with her. He took her from her work at gunpoint. Seeing her wedding ring made him see red.

Cisco took a moment to study Lisa. She looked pale again, one hand had moved to her stomach. "There's no way," she mumbled, "no, no, no... I thought it was over." It should have been over, he'd broken the law, his parole and had been caught. He was going away for a long time. Lisa had been making progress, she'd asked Cisco to join her in their bed again. She was comfortable around her male friends. Her brother. Lisa wanted to put this behind her.

The nurse interrupted their silence and did his work quickly. They wanted t hold her until noon, to check there were no remaining complications and then she would be able to leave.

Cisco brought her home the next day in some clean clothes Len had brought to the hospital for her. He was grateful to see his brother-in-law had cleaned the mess in the bathroom too, before Lisa saw it. She went to their room and just laid on the bed, hugging his pillow to her body. Something about being in the hospital was just mentally and physically draining, added to her already dislike of hospitals in the first place. Cisco set his laptop up and had it on his lap in the living space of their apartment and went about working on some blueprints for improvements to Barry's suit.

In bed Lisa sighed, she couldn't settle. She had no idea how long she'd been laying there, but she supposed it wouldn't matter. Her body knew she just didn't want to be alone. She wanted her husband with her. Her true love. Dragging herself from the bed she stretched her arms above her head and went to the living space. She moved so quietly Cisco didn't notice her until her head touched his shoulder and her arms encircled his waist. "How're you feeling?" He asked leaning back against the cushions and pillows, pulling her with him.

"I'm OK," she said softly, "just wanted to be near you."

Cisco nodded and shifted so they were both more comfortable, feeling Lisa relax against him. Lisa let out a quiet sigh, content to listen to the steady rhythm of Cisco's heart through his shirt.


End file.
